Love Bites Part2
by INeverKnewLoveHurts
Summary: Hagi and Solmon And Hagi got rapedxoxoxoxoLemonxoxox Rated M for a reason


**Hi this is the second chapter to my story called loves bites, Hagi returned to Saya and lied to her but didn't he know you never lied to your master. Rated M for a reason xoxoxRapexooxYaoixox.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own blood+**

Hagi stand there watching his lover, Solomon sleep peacefully before returning to Saya.

"Hagi where have you been?" Saya asked sitting in the hotel bedroom they had ordered.

"Nowhere" He whispered trying to get the thought of Solomon out of his head.

"Hagi, you asshole don't you lie to me I know were you been!" She yelled. "You thought I was stupid that i wouldn't realize that you smell like Solomon all over you body."

"Huh." Hagi said shocked

"You BITCH!" She yelled at Hagi as she jump at him " I will make you regret fucking him"

"No! Don't i love him" Hagi yelled trying to get Saya off of him.

"You not going anywhere and stop saying you love him it a load of shit" she yelled at him as she punched him in the face.

Hagi felled to the ground, holding his face were he got punch at.

"James!" Saya called out.

"What! you been seeing James behind my back!" Hagi yelled in disbelief.

"Keep you friends close, Keep your enemies closer." Saya laughed wicked.

James came in the room when Saya was about to hit Hagi again.

"Yes my lady?" James asked looking back and forth between Hagi and Saya before walking across the room to Saya.

"How may I help you?"

Saya walked forward James and trailed her hands down his dark cheeks.

"I want you to take care of this trash." She said "And make sure he doesn't go back to Solomon." With that she left before smiling evilly at Hagi.

James walked forward Hagi and grinned with lust.

"Well...well what did you do?" James laughed husky, walking forward Hagi. "Never mind...Let's get to it."

He grabbed Hagi by his shirt and dragged him to the bed, pinning his hands above his head. He slammed his lips down on Hagi lips bruising and bitting until it was swollen. Hagi cried as James lips traveled to his neckline biting and sucking over and over again leaving bite mark. Hagi felted his clothes being pull off, trying to stop the hand from pulling his pant down but he was too late. With his clothes gone, Hagi lay there shiver naked watching James check him up and down.

"Please stop!" Hagi yelled trying to break free from his grips.

"No can do what the fun in that!" James whisper, leaning down to and bit Hagi nipple hard making Hagi whimper in pain.

"Stop please stop!" Hagi cryed his black hair sticking to his face with sweat.

"I said no." James mummer silently trail his hand down Hagi chest to his not so hard cock.

"Aww you not hard for me." James cry, different emotion crossing his face.

"Well I hard for you" He whisper. Hagi felt his thigh being spread apart as James hard cock slammed into Hagi, stretching the puckered opening.

Screaming in pain Hagi try to move but only made it worst as James pulled back out and slammed back in over and over again as blood painted Hagi legs.

"Huh...Don't feel good don't it that what you get for messing with Solomon"James laughed as he climax into Hagi. Even through he was spent he kept going for a few more minutes, until someone pulled him off of Hagi.

"Hagi… Hagi are you alright?" Solomon asked his blond hair sweeping his face.

"Dammit…..I late I'm sorry Hagi I wasn't here for you" Solomon cried looking at James anger sweep through him as he walks for James.

"You will pay" He yelled as he felt the sun coming up Solomon walk up and grabbed James by the shirt and dragged him to the door that lead to death. He opened the door and sunlight slap into view and throw James into the light where he turned to ash, his screaming echo. Turning back to Hagi, Solomon kissed his swollen lips and whisper one word "Sleep." Hagi opened his eyes and smiled, then his world went black as he felted Solomon carry him away to safety, away from the horror that happened.

Hagi woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar place. Sitting up in the bed, he looks around and found Solomon sitting in the chair next to his side of the bed, watching him.

"What happen?" Hagi asked, "Why am I here?"

"Hagi I'm so sorry! I was too late to save you" Solomon cry, putting his head down in shame, guilt and love.

Hagi sat there trying to remember then a rush of image came to his mind.

"It ok Solomon it ok" Hagi said sadly. He never knew that he would feel so empty after what happen it was just so painful and so not normal.

"Come here Solomon." Hagi said barely speaking.

Solomon looks up at Hagi with sad eyes and went to him.

"Touch me, I feel so empty and I want you to make me whole again." Hagi said as Solomon sat on the bed beside him and trailed his hand up and down Hagi chest.

"Oh Hagi" Solomon whisper as he felt emotion stirred up into his body and pant.

"Solomon….I need you" Hagi whisper before kissing Solomon on the lips.

Hagi trailed his hands to Solomon Shirt and ripped it off then went to his pants and rip it off too throwing it somewhere in the room. Solomon pulled the cover of the bed off Hagi and climbed on top of him and trail kissed from his chest to his now hard cock,Hagi moaned when Solomon mouth took Hagi hard cock in sucking the tip and slipped all the way in his mouth.

Hagi calm himself trying not to thrust his cock down Solomon throat.

"Solomon I need you inside me now!" Hagi moaned as Solomon suck one last time before pulling back.

"Are you sure?" Solomon whisper "After what happened?"

"Yes." Hagi moaned as Solomon flipped him over and aimed the tip of his cock at Hagihollow hole. then the image of James slammed through his mind, with a cry Hagi jump out the bed away from Solomon waited cock.

"H...Hagi i so sorry" Solomon said shaking his head sadly " Believe me i wish i was there to stop him from doing this to you, but i couldn't ... i was too late...Dammit Hagi if i could rewind time i wouldn't been too late, maybe i should go.

"No!" Hagi yelled "It not that it just that James took me in that position, i want to do it in a different way."

"Then let do it in a different way" Solomon said getting out of the bed and walked for Hagi. Grabbing his hand and backed him onto the wall.

~TRAPPED~

"Yea...let." Hagi moaned when Solomon pressed their cocks together before turning Hagi around and aimed his cock again at Hagi waiting hole.

"Are you really really sure this time?" Solomon moaned

Hagi pressed back against solomon cock taking him all the way inside.

"I take that as a yes." solomon whisper as he slammed himself into Hagi. They both moaned when Solomon hit his good spot and aimed for that spot over and over again reaching forward he grabbed Hagi cock that was pinned against the wall and rubbed his hand up and down at the same time as he thrust into Hagi.

"I going to come!" Hagi cried as he spilled his seed into Solomon hands, feelings Hagi tightened around his cock he roared Hagi named as he came into Hagi. Breathing hard Solomon carried him to the bed and went to get a cloth from the bathroom an clean them up before laying next to Hagi.

"I love you solomon" Hagi whisper falling asleep.

"I know ... I know... I love you too." Solomon reply pulling Hagi against him safety in his arms then silently went to sleep.

**please reveiw if i made a mistake please tell me and may vampires love be with you**


End file.
